Reassurance
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: COMPLETE[WINCEST of the SamDean persuasion][Rated M for Extreme SLASH][Sam is 15, Dean is 19]Sam has terrible nightmares and needs reassurance that only Dean can give him


The last thing Dean expected to see when he and John returned home from their hunt was Sam curled up in the middle of _his_ bed; curled up in the middle of his bed wearing _his _favorite long-sleeved sleeping shirt; curled up in the middle of his bed, wearing his shirt, and clutching _his _pillow to his chest in a death grip.

Dean furrowed his brow and set his duffle bag just inside the door. He carded a hand through his hair and toed off his boots, letting out a sigh in order to steel himself to wake up his little brother.

He always knew it was a bad idea leaving Sammy home alone, though his petulant younger brother always said otherwise. John continually argued with Dean that, until Sam was sixteen, he wouldn't be able to go out on hunts with them. Not that Dean disagreed with his dad on that fact, but Dean just couldn't contemplate leaving Sam all by himself. On hunts, whenever he had a spare thought to himself, he was always besides himself, his mind wandering to Sam holed up alone at the hotel--or, if money allowed, their small apartment.

Dean took a deep breath and made his way over to the double bed. He sat carefully next to Sam, but caused the bed to dip anyway, and Sam's body rolled into the warmth of his leg. He pushed Sam's floppy hair away from his forehead and whispered, "Sam…"

Sam's brow wrinkled and he fisted his hand in the bunched up denim at Dean's knee as a delicate little whimper escaped his parted lips.

Dean frowned and settled himself fully on the bed, lying on his back so that Sam was pressed up against his side. Another vulnerable noise escaped his brother and Sam's body jerked. _'Shit,'_ thought Dean, _'He must've been having nightmares all night.'_

Dean cooed soothing noises for his Sammy and gently stroked his hand through Sam's hair. Sam's fist clenched tighter in his pant leg and a gasp made its way from his throat. "Sammy," he whispered again, "c'mon, Sammy, you gotta pull out of it. S'just a nightmare, c'mon."

Sam's eyes flittered beneath thin lids and his fingers clawed at Dean's leg as he went through the motions of his dream.

Dean gently shook his brother's shoulder and continued his attempts at waking Sam, "Just a nightmare, Sam. C'mon, now. I'm here. Nothing's gonna get you, Sammy, not while I'm here."

Sam's breaths grew shallow and he kicked his feet against Dean's thigh, pushing his hands against Dean's side in an attempt to get away.

Dean just held on tighter, wrapping both of his arms around Sam's flailing form as he pressed his mouth to Sam's temple, "S'only Dean, Sammy. I got you, but you gotta wake up for me."

Dean looked to the doorway when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared and found John, arms crossed over his broad chest as he asked, his eyes flicking to Sam, "Everything alright, Dean?"

"Uh," Dean hesitated and glanced to his little brother's face.

John sighed and scrubbed a hand over his stubble, "Nightmares?"

Dean nodded once and held fast to his brother as he whimpered Dean's name, "Yes, sir."

"Can you take care of it?"

"Yes, sir," repeated Dean, "I've got everything under control."

John gave his sons a calculating look before nodding as well, "Alright. When you calm him down you two be sure to get some sleep, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

With one last nod John turned and shut the door behind him.

Dean let out a relieved sigh. He knew that their dad cared about them, but they both quickly learned that Dean was best at helping Sam through his nightmares. He felt his brother still and then a growl burst from Sam's mouth as he buried his face in Dean's side.

"Hey," Dean petted Sam's hair, "hey. I gotcha. I'll take care of ya', Sammy. Wake up for me, c'mon."

It was only when Dean placed a light kiss to Sam's temple that Sam fought off the last vestiges of his nightmare and sat up in the bed, panting as sweat beaded along his upper lip. He blinked furiously and turned as Dean sat up along with him.

"Dean?" Sam asked, his voice shaking as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Yeah, Sammy, it was just a nigh--" but before Dean could finish Sam was throwing himself atop his body and burying his face in his neck.

Dean just let out an 'oof' of a breath and wrapped his arms around his brother. He sighed against the top of Sam's head and smoothed his hands over his tangled hair. "Alright, alright. It's okay, Sammy, nothin' to cry about. C'mon now, you're here with me. You're safe," he heard Sam sniffle and continued his comforting words, "not gonna let anything happen to you, baby boy, never."

Sam took in a deep shuddering breath and lifted his head from Dean's damp shoulder. One look at Dean's face, the feeling of _home _that emanated from the smile pulling at the corner of Dean's mouth, and Dean's_words _had Sam keening low in the back of his throat and leaning down and crushing his mouth against Dean's.

Dean's eyes widened with initial shock, but then he felt Sam's hands grasping his face between his huge palms and pressing incessantly, _desperately,_against his mouth and he knew what Sam wanted, _needed_, and he opened his mouth up to his brother, his Sammy, _the center of his galaxy_.

Sam's tongue delved deep inside, memorizing the feel of Dean beneath his tongue, the feel of him warm and _alive _and real and unharmed. His thumbs rubbed at Dean's cheekbones as Dean's tongue licked at his own, the need to feel that his brother was okay overwhelming him. He pulled back and inhaled shakily before plunging back in, his hands trailing down Dean's neck, over his shoulders, down his chest, feeling out and counting his ribs until his hands folded over his brother's hips, holding as they ate at each other's mouths.

Dean broke their kiss and exhaled against Sam's lips. He settled his hands over Sam's on his hips and looked his little brother in the eye, "Sammy… Sammy, what were your dreams about?"

Sam swallowed hard and moved back in, pressing tiny kisses across the bridge of Dean's nose, the corner of his mouth, his eyelid, the lobe of his ear; "Dad, and," Sam choked on a breath, "and you. Hunting."

Dean brought one hand up to Sam's cheek and found his mouth again, "What were we hunting, Sam?"

Sam bit at Dean's jaw, trailing his tongue over the spot, muttering against Dean's heated skin, "Werewolf."

Dean frowned and pulled Sam's head up to look at him again, "Same one we were hunting tonight?"

Sam nodded and swallowed again, nuzzling his face in Dean's neck as he sucked at Dean's collarbone, "Could see you. _It_. Standing over you. So much blood, De, _so much_."

Dean rubbed at the back of Sam's head and whispered, "What else, Sammy? Gotta tell me so I can help you…"

"Dad. Dad, he," Sam clenched his eyes shut, "he was yelling for you. I could… could see it all happening but I couldn't do anything and you. It was clawing at you and you were screaming and. Dad, he shot at it. Put a whole magazine of silver in the bastard and it fell on you."

When Sam didn't continue Dean tilted Sam's face up again and initiated a kiss. Knew that Sam needed it, needed the reassurance that he was okay. He brushed Sam's locks away from his forehead and prompted quietly, "Then what?"

"I tried getting to you but I wasn't there. Dad pushed the thing off you and I tried again but I couldn't get you. He… Dad had you in his arms. You were all limp and bloody and I couldn't _see _you, couldn't_touch _you and make sure you were alright and, and. Dad, he…he was sobbing. Pulled out his .45 and put another magazine in the thing. You," Sam sniffled and hid his face against Dean's neck.

Dean curled his fingers through the hair at Sam's nape, "Sammy?"

"You were dead, Dean. And I… I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get to you; couldn't _save _you because I wasn't there, and…" tears trailed down Sam's cheeks and Dean was quick to wipe them away with his thumb.

Dean brought both his hands up to frame Sam's face and he brought their heads close enough so their foreheads were touching, "You listen here, Sammy. I'm okay. I'm fine, and you're alright and Dad's alright and_none of us _is dead, okay? We're all safe and it was just a_nightmare,_ you hear me?"

Sam nodded and swallowed around the lump in his throat. He couldn't keep down the need coiling deep in his belly; the need to _make sure _that Dean wasn't going to leave him. He pressed in again, nipping at Dean's mouth, demanding entrance and Dean gave it to him.

Dean knew what they both needed. The reassurance that they were both there, both okay, both going to be there to see another day. He opened up to Sam, in all ways possible; his legs spread to allow Sam to settle between them, his lips parted to allow Sam in, his arms spread wide in open invitation to _make sure_.

Sam greedily accepted the invitation, clutching at Dean's shoulders and pillaging his brother's mouth with his tongue; Sam taking all Dean had to give; and Dean willingly gave everything he had.

Dean groaned at the desperate roll of Sam's hips against his own. He steadied his hands on Sam's hips as they continued licking and kissing at each other's mouth.

Needy sounds escaped Sam when he felt Dean pressing hard up against him. He scrabbled at the fly of Dean's jeans as the need to have his brother filling him took the breath from his lungs.

Dean's tongue faltered against Sam's when he felt his little brother pulling his jeans down his hips. He pulled back slightly and rubbed his thumb over the jut of Sam's hipbone and whispered against Sam's lips, "Sammy, what?"

"_Please_, Dean," pleaded Sam, yanking at the worn cotton of Dean's t-shirt, pushing it up under his ribs, "need you. C'mon."

Dean gave a slight nod and sat up as best he could with Sam on top of him. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. He let out a slow breath as Sam trailed shaking fingers along his sweat-damp chest, thumbs skating over his nipples. Dean grabbed at his shirt on his brother and said softly, "Off, Sam."

Sam shook his head and pushed Dean's hand away, fisting his own hand in Dean's shirt as he whispered, "Wanna keep it on; like how you smell on me."

Dean nodded again and worked at kicking his jeans and boxers off his legs as Sam leant up on his knees. He fumbled at the waistband of Sam's boxer shorts and let them flutter to the floor along with his own jeans and underwear. Dean settled Sam atop of his belly as he groped at the side table for the lube he kept there.

Sam snatched it up from his hand and quickly coated his fingers with the substance. He carelessly slung it on the floor and went about preparing himself to make way for his brother's cock.

Dean watched Sam's face in rapt fascination at the play of expressions that swept across his features; the initial discomfort of the burn and stretch, then the slackness as he got used to it, then the sheer pleasure as he pressed against that sweet spot deep inside. He swallowed hard as Sam pushed another finger inside himself, and then a third not even five seconds after the second.

Sam pulled his fingers out of his body with a slick squelch and maneuvered himself so that he was hovering over Dean's groin.

Dean held fast to Sam's hips before Sam could take him inside. He met Sam's eyes and saw the need and desire blowing his pupils wide as he asked softly, "Sure you want this, Sammy?"

Sam's throat worked around the emotions trapped there and he just nodded furiously. He reached behind himself and slicked up Dean's erection with the leftover lubricant and finally managed to gasp out, "_Need _you, De."

Dean hissed as he felt the hot pressure of Sam around him as Sam allowed him in his body. He helped Sam bounce on his lap until his butt was flush against his thighs. He stroked soothing fingers up and down Sam's sides as he whispered in a rough voice, "Alright, Sammy? Too much?"

Sam rocked his hips once and shook his head, "Not enough."

"_Jesus_, Sam," gasped Dean as Sam slowly rose on his knees, his muscles pulling at Dean's dick, "just be fuckin' careful, okay?"

Sam nodded and pressed back down, twisting his hips slightly as he collapsed forward onto Dean's chest, his forehead pressing into Dean's collarbone as he swiveled his hips. He pressed urgent, open-mouthed kisses to Dean's neck and clavicle as he continued the hard rolls of his hips against Dean's.

Dean threw his head back with a gasp and pulled Sam's face around so their lips could meet. He greedily sucked Sam's tongue into his mouth and thrust up into Sam's tight heat as Sam rode his cock.

Sam's fingers scratched pink welts into Dean's chest as he bucked atop of Dean. "_Dean_," panted Sam, "Need you harder, De, _please_." He rose and fell harder and faster on Dean's lap and whined, "C'mon. Gotta make sure. _Need _you."

Dean was quick to oblige; he rolled Sam onto his back and pressed back in, bracing his hands on either side of Sam's head as his cock stroked deep and hard inside his brother.

Sam cried out and brought Dean's mouth down to his to muffle his moans, aware that their Dad was only two rooms over. His legs wrapped around Dean's waist and his heels dug into Dean's ass as he pumped his hips in time with Dean's thrusts.

Dean pulled out and pumped back in at a different angle, the head of his cock rubbing against Sam's prostate. Dean growled low in his throat as Sam pressed his heels more firmly into his buttocks causing him to press deeper inside Sam, pressing harder against Sam's sweet spot and making Sam clench tighter around him.

He fell forward and kissed Sam deeply, his already sensitive nipples rubbing against the soft cotton of his sleep-shirt Sam was still wearing. "Oh _God, Sammy_. Oh fucking _hell_," groaned Dean, cupping Sam's cheek and rubbing Sam's jaw with his thumb before capturing his mouth again in a needy kiss.

Sam felt himself nearing orgasm and he pulled his shirt up under his ribs so he could jerk at his leaking cock.

Dean slapped his hand away and slowed his thrusts as he fisted Sam's cock, "I gotcha, Sammy. No worries, little brother, gonna get you there. We'll get there together, c'mon."

Sam felt the fiery build of his climax low in his belly, and when Dean stroked over the bundle of nerves inside, and rubbed at the hidden skin just behind his balls he came with a muffled shout as he bit down on the sharp line of Dean's jaw.

Dean's eyes clenched shut as Sam's muscles tightened and fluttered around his cock. He hissed through bared teeth and groaned into Sam's neck as he found his release deep inside of Sam's body.

They clung tight to each other and shared a slow reassuring kiss as they came down from their orgasms.

Sam turned them onto their sides and Dean moved to pull out, but Sam wrapped his arms tighter around his brother and shook his head, "Just--Just wanna feel you, De. Need to know you're there."

Dean silently agreed and stroked Sam's sweaty hair as he replied, "Always be here for you, Sammy. Always." He kissed Sam's forehead and said, "Promise."

Sam made a small sound in the back of his throat and hugged himself closer to Dean's chest and he let out a sleepy, yet reassured, "'kay."

Dean rubbed circles in Sam's back as his brother's breaths evened out as he fell into the clutches of sleep. He kissed Sam's forehead again and whispered, "Won't let anything happen to you, Sammy. Love you too much, little brother," he hauled the blankets up around them and he let himself fall asleep as well, his Sammy wrapped up in his arms.

The last thing John expected to see when he checked up on his boys again was Sam still curled up with Dean in the center of the bed; curled up in the middle of the bed, wrapped up in each other's arms with Sam's head tucked beneath Dean's chin. John sighed and carded a hand through his graying hair as he let a small smile curl at his mouth. He was glad that through all the shit that they'd all been through in their lives that his sons were still able to find comfort in each other. Ultimately, he was glad that Dean still remembered his most important order: _take care of Sammy_.


End file.
